1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible display panel and method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a flexible display panel having a plurality of regions of different debonding forces and method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flexible display panel is characterized by its light weight, impact resistance and flexibility, and therefore is expected to be a mainstream in next generation display device.
In a conventional flexible display panel, the display devices and the switching devices are formed on top of a thin film with flexibility e.g. a plastic thin film. The plastic thin film alone is not firm enough to be a substrate for supporting the display devices and the switching devices, and thus must be adhered to a carrier substrate e.g. a glass substrate before the display devices and the switching devices are formed on the plastic thin film. After the display devices and the switching devices are formed, the plastic thin film is released from the carrier substrate. The display devices and the switching devices, however, tend to be damaged during the course of releasing the plastic thin film from the carrier substrate, which reduces the yield of flexible display panel and impedes the development of flexible display panel.